


Bezbożny blask

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, F/M, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Sub Harry, Top Louis, like once
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niepokoiło go to, jak bardzo <i>gotowy</i> był i jak przez ostatnie kilka dni nie mógł się doczekać nadejścia dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jak wbrew wszelkiej logice jego umysł wypełniał się spokojem na samą myśl, że Liam przyszedł tutaj, aby...<br/>Przyglądać się, jak Louis i Harry uprawiają seks.<br/><i>Nareszcie.</i><br/>Miał cholerne przeczucie, że dzisiejszy wieczór przejdzie do historii.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(czyli Louis i Harry zapraszają Liama oraz Nialla na wspólny wieczór)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bezbożny blask

**Author's Note:**

> sequel do [@Palącego smaku](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3729205).  
> Tym razem nieco mniej Sophii, ale nadal pov!Liama, i nadal nie potrafię się przemóc, aby Harry'ego i Louisa dotknął ktokolwiek poza nimi samymi, lol.  
> Z dedykacją dla Martyny oraz dla mojej dziewczyny za bezwstydne wsparcie!

Sophia mrugała przez bardzo długą chwilę i Liam denerwował się coraz mocniej z każdym kolejnym ruchem jej powiek.  
— Powiesz coś wreszcie? — wypalił, kiedy nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać.  
— Nie wiem, czy dobrze zrozumiałam — przyznała ostrożnie. — Pytasz mnie o pozwolenie na wyjście do Harry’ego i Louisa? Żeby... — urwała i wzięła głęboki oddech. Po chwili kontynuowała: — Oni naprawdę wam to zaproponowali?  
Liam pokiwał głową.   
— Naprawdę — powiedział tylko. — Ale nie pójdę, jeśli nie chcesz.  
Sophia zaśmiała się lekko.  
— Nie jestem aż taką jedzą — oznajmiła. — Oczywiście, że możesz iść, nie mam nic przeciwko temu.  
— Serio? — zapytał.  
— Jedyne, co mnie nieco irytuje to fakt, że nie zostałam zaproszona, ale z drugiej strony nie powinnam być tym zdziwiona. Wasze męskie grono zawsze rządziło się własnymi zasadami. Musisz mi jednak obiecać, że opowiesz mi to, czym będziesz się mógł ze mną podzielić.  
Liam objął dłońmi jej twarz i pocałował mocno; serce waliło mu szaleńczo i wiedział, że pocałunek miał w sobie nutę desperacji. Kiedy się odsunął, nie wypuścił twarzy Sophii, gładząc kciukami policzki dziewczyny.  
— To niczego nie zmieni — powiedział cicho. — Kocham cię, Soph.  
Sophia uśmiechnęła się, odrobinę smutno.  
— Jesteś we mnie zakochany, tak, i ja w tobie również — stwierdziła. — Ale czasami trochę ci z tego powodu współczuję.  
Dreszcz, który przebiegł po kręgosłupie Liama, podkręcił tylko jego niepokój, prawie gasząc przy okazji żar tlący się w jego żyłach.  
— Co masz przez to na myśli?  
Sophia delikatnie odsunęła jego dłonie od swojej twarzy. Pocałowała go w kącik ust i westchnęła.  
— Bo może wtedy... to, co czujesz do swoich chłopców, nie byłoby dla ciebie takie dezorientujące.

* * *

Liam wytarł spocone dłonie w swoje spodnie i wziął głęboki oddech. Rozejrzał się po znajomym salonie, chcąc zaczepić na czymś wzrok i spróbować przestać myśleć o tym, jakie tak naprawdę plany niósł ze sobą dzisiejszy wieczór. Obok niego na kanapie siedział Niall, z nonszalancją pijąc swoje piwo.  
— Przestań się wiercić, Li — powiedział nagle i Liam zacisnął dłoń na swoim kolanie; dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że noga podskakiwała mu już od dłuższej chwili. — Czego się tak spinasz w ogóle? — zapytał, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora.   
Liam wziął głęboki oddech.  
— Nie wiem — przyznał. — Chyba taka już moja natura.  
Niall przewrócił oczami i wychylił się w stronę stolika, na którym stało nieotwarte piwo. Chwycił butelkę i podał ją Liamowi, po chwili biorąc również paczkę chipsów, które ustawił pomiędzy nimi.  
— Pij i jedz — powiedział stanowczo. — _Rozluźnij się._  
— Łatwo ci mówić — wymamrotał Liam pod nosem, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie.   
Cóż, przynajmniej tę część z jedzeniem. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dojrzeć do tej drugiej, zanim Louis wróci z... stamtąd, gdziekolwiek się teraz znajdował. Dom, który razem z Harrym kupił w Londynie, miał trzy piętra, do kurwy nędzy, nie wspominając o strychu i piwnicy, gdzie Louis trzymał swoje kolekcjonerskie automaty do gier, stół do bilardu, ping-ponga i inne tego typu badziewia, na które wydawał grubą kasę.  
Pół godziny wcześniej otworzył drzwi jemu oraz Niallowi, wpuszczając ich do środka z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Miał na sobie ciemny dres i zwykły podkoszulek; wyglądał całkowicie zwyczajnie, ale jednocześnie kompletnie... _inaczej._ Liam nie potrafił znaleźć na to odpowiedniego słowa. Louis wziął od nich ich torby, mówiąc, że zaniesie je do ich sypialni (Liam w życiu nie wpadłby na to, że doczeka się czegoś takiego; w gimnazjum nikt nie chciał przyjść na jego urodziny, a teraz miał własny pokój w kilku różnych domach, na kilku różnych _kontynentach_ , bo tak kochali go jego przyjaciele), kazał im się rozgościć w salonie i zapewnił, że zaraz do nich dołączy.  
Niall jedynie skinął głową i ruszył do salonu. Liam stał jeszcze przez moment, ale zanim miał szansę choćby uchylić usta, żeby zapytać, gdzie jest Harry, Louis wyszczerzył się do niego i odwrócił się, puszczając biegiem w górę schodów.   
Nie chodziło o to, że Liama jakoś strasznie ubodło, że przyjaciel się z nimi nie przywitał. Po prostu chciałby jeszcze raz usłyszeć z jego ust zapewnienie, że to wszystko jest w totalnym porządku, i że Harry kompletnie nie ma nic przeciwko temu.  
Ponieważ w głębi serca Liam znał powód swojego niepokoju.  
Niepokoiło go to, jak bardzo _gotowy_ był i jak przez ostatnie kilka dni nie mógł się doczekać nadejścia dzisiejszego wieczoru. Jak wbrew wszelkiej logice jego umysł wypełniał się spokojem na samą myśl, że Liam przyszedł tutaj, aby...  
Przyglądać się, jak Louis i Harry uprawiają seks.  
 _Nareszcie._  
Miał cholerne przeczucie, że dzisiejszy wieczór przejdzie do historii.

* * *

Louis wrócił do salonu w momencie, w którym Liam i Niall zaczęli spierać się o to, kto powinien pójść do kuchni po kolejne piwo.   
— Siedzisz bliżej drzwi — powiedział Niall, zarzucając nogi na stolik. — To logiczne, że masz dzięki temu bliżej do kuchni.  
— Jesteś ode mnie lżejszy — odparł Liam. — Szybciej się tam zajdziesz i szybciej wrócisz.  
Niall uniósł na niego brew.  
— Co to ma, kurwa, do rzeczy? Popchnie mnie powiew klimatyzacji?  
Liam pokiwał pewnie głową. Blondyn parsknął i odwrócił wzrok w stronę ekranu telewizora, który był ustawiony na jedną ze stacji muzycznych.   
— Twój argument nie ma sensu, wypierdalaj po browary, Li.  
— Spokojnie, chłopcy — odezwał się w tym momencie Louis. — Zaraz dostaniecie swoje piwa, musimy najpierw obgadać jeszcze raz parę szczegółów.  
Chłopak usiadł na jednym z dużych, wygodnych foteli, które były ustawione przy bokach kanapy. Leżącym na stoliku pilotem ściszył telewizor.  
— Wzrok na mnie — powiedział. Odchylił się na oparciu. Zarzucił nogę na nogę i przyłożył dłoń do ust, przesuwając nią po nich przez chwilę. — Jeśli chcecie, żeby ten wieczór przebiegł bez żadnych problemów, musicie się mnie słuchać.  
Liam przewrócił oczami; był pewien, że Niall zrobił to samo, sądząc po cichym parsknięciu.  
— A kiedy tego nie robimy? — zapytał Niall z rozbawieniem.  
Louis nie uśmiechnął się.  
— To jest co innego i dobrze, kurwa, o tym wiecie. Prawda, Li? — zapytał, unosząc na niego brew.  
Żar w podbrzuszu Liama zaczął się powoli rozgrzewać.  
— Będziesz nad nim dominował — powiedział po prostu. — Twoje zdanie jest ostateczne.  
— Nie zrobimy niczego, czego nie będziesz chciał — dodał Niall.  
Louis ścisnął między palcami swoją dolną wargę, ciągnąc za nią lekko, i pokręcił powoli głową.  
— Nie. Nie zrobimy niczego, czego nie będzie chciał Harry. Scena jest zaplanowana i ułożona specjalnie pod niego.  
Liam zawiercił się na swoim miejscu.  
— Co masz zaplanowane?  
Louis uniósł kącik ust w małym uśmieszku.  
— Nie musicie tego wiedzieć. Element zaskoczenia i takie tam? Jedyne, o czym musicie pamiętać, to żeby nie dotykać go bez mojego pozwolenia i zwracać się do niego krótkimi zdaniami. Możecie go ignorować, lubi to, chociaż podejrzewam, że będziecie mieć z tym małe trudności — oznajmił i znów się krzywo uśmiechnął, po chwili poważniejąc. — Ach, jeszcze jedno: Harry prosił mnie o... naciśnięcie pewnej granicy.   
Tym razem to Niall poruszył się nerwowo; Liam ścisnął jego udo, ignorując palące wspomnienie o ostatnim razie i okolicznościach, w jakich chciał go w podobny sposób uspokoić.  
— Jakiej? — zapytał Niall.  
Louis milczał przez chwilę, skubiąc swoją wargę, i wpatrując się w blondyna uważnie.  
— Chce, żebym prosił was o doprowadzenie go do orgazmu — wyjaśnił tak, jakby mówił o jebanej pogodzie za oknem.  
Liam i Niall milczeli, nieco zszokowani.  
— W jaki sposób? — wykrztusił w końcu Liam.  
Myśl o Harrym pod nim, _na nim_ , z jego kutasem w tym ciasnym, bladym tyłku, nie była tak nieproszona, jak powinna chyba być. Dzięki Bogu, Louis nie potrafił jeszcze czytać w myślach, ponieważ Liam był pewien, że skończyłby jako kupka popiołu, spalony tym opatentowanym, morderczym spojrzeniem zazdrości.  
— Strzepanie dłonią, może obciągnięcie, jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko — wyjaśnił. — Żadnego pieprzenia — dodał ostro.  
— Mówiliście, że się nie dzielicie — wtrącił Niall. — Co się zmieniło?  
Louis wzruszył ramionami.  
— Jak mówiłem, jest to granica, zarówno dla mnie jak i dla niego — odparł. — Nasz związek...  
Niall uniósł dłoń, przerywając mu.  
— Wiem, wiem, że jest specyficzny, już mi to tłumaczyłeś, podobnie jak Liam. Zresztą widziałem, jak on zachowuje się względem Sophii i musiałbym być kompletnym idiotą, żeby nie zauważyć tego, co jest między waszą dwójką — umilkł na chwilę. — Zresztą nie kryjecie się z tym za bardzo. Żaden z was. Nie obczajam tego, przyznaję, dla mnie seks to śmiech, trochę jęków i totalne wyluzowanie.   
— Spoko, Ni — powiedział Liam, szczerząc się. — Zdajemy sobie sprawę, że jesteś tym normalnym.  
Niall przewrócił oczami i skrzywił się.  
— Nie to miałem na myśli. Nie widzę siebie po żadnej stronie takiej relacji, raczej gdzieś po środku, i może przez to nie czuję żadnej potrzeby. Jednak nie mam nic przeciwko poobserwowaniu jakichś seksownych motywów, i dlatego tu jestem.  
Liam i Louis skinęli głowami, dając mu do zrozumienia, że rozumieją.  
— Więc podsumowując — stwierdził Louis. — Słuchacie się mnie, nie dotykacie go bez mojego werbalnego pozwolenia i kiedy Harry powie kolor inny niż „zielony”, wycofujecie się całkowicie i pozwalacie mi zapanować nad sytuacją. Macie jakieś pytania?   
Pokręcili głowami i Louis wstał z fotela.   
Potarł dłonie o siebie.  
— Okej, pójdę do niego teraz i później znów do was wrócę. — Ruszył w stronę drzwi, a potem rzucił jeszcze przez ramię. — Teraz możecie iść po swoje browary.  
Koniec końców, poszedł po nie Niall. Liam od zawsze wiedział, że Irlandczyk był z natury grzecznym chłopcem.

* * *

Louis wrócił do salonu sam, co nieco Liama zaskoczyło.  
— Gdzie Harry? — zapytał, marszcząc brwi.  
Chłopak ponownie zajął ten sam fotel co wcześniej i rzucił na stolik swojego iPhone'a.  
— Czeka, aż go zawołam.  
— Długo masz zamiar kazać mu czekać? — zapytał Niall i upił łyk swojego piwa.  
Louis przyglądał się, jak blondyn odstawia butelkę na stolik. Wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Tyle, ile będzie trzeba — odparł po prostu.  
Liam naprawdę miał nadzieję, że czas oczekiwania nie będzie przeciągał się zbyt mocno. Skrzyżował nogi i poprawił spodnie w kroku; jego penis miał dość jednoznaczne zdanie na temat tego _innego_ Louisa, ponieważ był w połowie twardy, odkąd chłopak rzucił pierwszą kurwą tym stanowczym i poważnym tonem. Próbował skupić się na programie i kiedy w końcu udało mu się ogarnąć rozpalony żołądek na tyle, aby w spokoju móc napić się piwa, Louis chwycił swój telefon ze stolika. Odblokował ekran i wybrał jakiś numer.  
Gdzieś w głębi domu rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka. Po chwili Louis rozłączył się, ponownie odrzucając telefon na stolik; urządzenie przesunęło się, zatrzymując po drugiej stronie blatu.  
Żar w podbrzuszu Liama powoli zaczął sięgać coraz wyżej, wspinając się uparcie w stronę serca. Wiedział, że wystarczy jedna iskra, aby cały pożar wybuchł na nowo.  
— Harry zaraz tu będzie — powiedział Louis spokojnie. — Gdy tylko wejdzie do salonu, wszystkie żarty się kończą. Czy to jasne?  
Pokiwali głowami.  
— Pytałem, czy to jasne — powtórzył Louis ostrzej.  
Pierwsze, nieśmiałe płomienie zaczęły lizać skórę Liama.  
— Jasne, Tommo — powiedział.  
— Jak słońce — dodał Niall poważnie.  
Louis znów rozsiadł się w fotelu, wyraźnie zadowolony z ich odpowiedzi. Po chwili głowa Liama szarpnęła się w bok, jeszcze zanim on sam zdał sobie sprawę, że drzwi salonu się otworzyły.  
Widok Harry’ego stojącego w progu był ostatnim, czego potrzebował — żar w jego podbrzuszu rozświetlił się oślepiającym blaskiem i Liam pozwolił się sobie w nim zatracić.  
Harry zrobił niepewny krok w przód, wchodząc do środka, i zatrzymał się. Liam obrzucił go długim spojrzeniem. Chłopak był praktycznie nagi — miał na sobie tylko granatowe, ciasne bokserki, które kończyły się zaraz pod linią pośladków — jego wzrok był lekko zaszklony, a włosy związane w niedbały kucyk.  
I stał tak, w całej swojej wysokiej okazałości, trzymając dłonie splecione za plecami i przestępując niepewnie z nogi na nogę.  
Louis nawet na niego nie spojrzał, kiedy się odezwał:  
— Nie dość, że nie zapukałeś przed wejściem, to teraz nie chcesz się przywitać z naszymi gośćmi? Gdzie twoje maniery, Harry?  
Liam nie odrywał od Harry’ego spojrzenia, z zafascynowaniem przyglądając się, jak chłopak zwiesza ramiona, spuszczając wzrok na swoje stopy.  
— Hej, Li — powiedział cicho. — Hej, Ni.  
Zanim mieli szansę odpowiedzieć, Louis uniósł dłoń i wykonał jednoznaczny gest, przywołując Harry’ego do siebie.  
Nadal nie oderwał wzroku od ekranu i kiedy chłopak do niego podszedł, powiedział tylko:  
— Uklęknij.  
Harry z gracją i bez słowa opadł na kolana przy nogach Louisa.  
Liam usłyszał, jak Niall wciąga gwałtownie powietrze przez nos; ponownie położył dłoń na udzie chłopaka, ściskając lekko.  
Wieczór się nawet jeszcze dobrze nie rozpoczął, do kurwy nędzy. Louis wsunął palce we włosy Harry’ego i szarpnięciem odchylił jego głowę w tył.  
— Dlaczego nie zapukałeś? — zapytał, w końcu na niego patrząc.  
— Zapomniałem — odparł Harry zdyszanym głosem.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— Zapomniałeś? — powtórzył. — A może zrobiłeś to specjalnie, żeby pokazać naszym gościom, jak ładnie przyjmujesz swoje kary za złe zachowanie?  
Harry stęknął i palce Louisa zacisnęły się mocniej na jego włosach.  
— Pokaż im, co dostałeś wcześniej — powiedział.  
Na początku Liam nie zrozumiał, co Louis miał na myśli. Dopiero kiedy Harry sięgnął dłońmi do tyłu i zacisnął palce na gumce bokserek, ściągając bieliznę z bladego tyłka, ogarnął sytuację.   
I jak się okazało, blady tyłek chłopaka wcale nie był taki blady. Wręcz przeciwnie. Skóra na lewym pośladku była zaczerwieniona, a na prawym widniało idealne odbicie dłoni. Aby uzyskać ten piorunujący efekt, Louis musiał się bardzo starać, żeby uderzać przez cały czas w jedno i to samo miejsce.  
Liam drgnął, zaskoczony, gdy usłyszał ostre polecenie:  
— Ubierz się.  
Zamrugał, kiedy nagle czerwony ślad zniknął sprzed jego oczu, ponieważ Harry posłusznie naciągnął na siebie bieliznę, ponownie składając dłonie na kolanach.  
— Wstań — kontynuował Louis tym samym tonem. Gdy Harry wykonał polecenie, chłopak wskazał głową na stolik. — Podaj chłopcom ich piwa, a potem przynieś mi moje.  
Liam obserwował, jak Harry odwraca się powoli; jakby mechanicznie. Chłopak podszedł do stolika, trzymając głowę nisko, ze wzrokiem spuszczonym na swoje stopy. Sęk w tym, że Liam i Niall wcale nie musieli się nawet zbyt daleko wychylać, aby dostać się do swojego alkoholu. Jednak żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem, gdy Harry wziął obie butelki z blatu i obszedł stolik, żeby podać jedną blondynowi.  
— Dzięki, H — powiedział Niall.  
Harry schylił głowę jeszcze bardziej, nie podnosząc na przyjaciela wzroku, i bez słowa podszedł do Liama, żeby dać mu jego butelkę.  
— Dziękuję, Harry.  
Policzki Harry’ego były całe czerwone — Liam nie miał pojęcia, czy z podniecenia, czy zażenowania; podejrzewał, że pewnie z obu tych powodów.  
Obserwował, jak Harry odwraca się do niego plecami i schyla po ostatnią butelkę na stoliku — mimochodem zauważył, że uda chłopaka również były czerwone, a na biodrach, tuż nad gumką bokserek, widnieją ciemne znaki po palcach. Poprawił spodnie w kroku i usłyszał parsknięcie. Na Louisa spojrzał jednak dopiero wtedy, gdy podszedł do niego Harry.  
Wyciągnął dłoń z piwem, ale Louis nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, unosząc tylko na swojego chłopaka brew. Liam widział, że Harry przekrzywił głowę; wymamrotał ciche _przepraszam, Lou_ i opadł z powrotem na kolanach.  
Dopiero wtedy Louis zabrał od niego butelkę. Zarzucił nogę na nogę i przeczesał włosy Harry’ego palcami; Liam zauważył, że ramiona chłopaka rozluźniają się nieco.  
— Dłonie za plecy i głowa nisko — powiedział Louis.  
Harry wykonał polecenie, poprawiając nieco swoją pozycję. Klęczał co prawda na dywanie, ale i tak nie mogło to być zbyt wygodne.   
Louis zaczął skakać po kanałach, dopóki nie trafił na jakiś, gdzie akurat leciał mecz piłki.  
— Zajebiście — stwierdził. — Hej, Nialler, myślisz, że Irlandia ma w tym roku jakieś szanse na puchar?  
— Umm — stęknął Niall, nieco zbity z tropu; Liam doskonale go rozumiał. — Pewnie takie same jak zawsze.  
— Gdzie twój duch walki — zaśmiał się Louis. — Może w końcu zaczniesz kibicować Anglii, skoro już tutaj mieszkasz, co?  
— W twoich jebanych snach, Tommo — parsknął Niall. — Dostaniecie moje wsparcie, kiedy Rovers dostanie się do Ligii...  
Liam wyciszył ich głosy. Pijąc swoje piwo, wpatrywał się w plecy Harry’ego, jego tyłek, ułożony na piętach, i nisko spuszczoną głowę. Skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że cała ta sytuacja nie była dla niego odrobinę surrealna.   
Przypominając sobie wcześniejsze słowa Louisa o ignorowaniu Harry’ego, postanowił po prostu zapytać:  
— Hej, Tommo, o co w tym chodzi? Długo każesz mu tak klęczeć?  
Louis urwał w pół słowa.  
— A co, nudzisz się już? — zapytał, unosząc brew.  
Liam wzruszył ramieniem, ale pokręcił głową.  
— Często się tak zabawiacie? — wtrącił Niall.   
— Czasami — odparł Louis, spuszczając na Harry’ego wzrok. Wsunął palce w jego włosy i delikatnie odchylił mu głowę w tył. — Czasami mój śliczny chłopiec lubi się poczuć użyteczny, prawda, kochanie?  
— Tak, Lou — wymamrotał Harry i Louis uśmiechnął się miękko.  
— Wystaw dłoń — powiedział.  
Harry uniósł dłoń i Louis ustawił na niej swoją w połowie pustą butelkę. Nachylił się nad chłopakiem, mamrocząc mu coś do ucha, a potem wstał z fotela.  
— Idę zapalić, idziecie ze mną?  
Liam nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerknięciem na Harry’ego.  
— Nic mu nie będzie — stwierdził tylko Louis, już ruszając w kierunku drzwi.  
Niall i Liam poszli posłusznie za nim, zostawiając Harry’ego samego w salonie. 

* * *

Liam przechylił się przez barierkę i zaciągnął się głęboko. Trzymał dym w płucach na tyle długo, żeby poczuć w nich lekki ucisk, a potem wypuścił go powoli. Zaciągnął się po raz kolejny, a potem wypił kilka łyków piwa, zanim znów odetchnął. W głowie zaszumiało mu przyjemnie, a jego napięte mięśnie powoli zaczęły się rozluźniać.  
Niall i Louis rozmawiali między sobą i Liam słuchał ich jednym uchem; obserwował migające w oddali światła przejeżdżających samochodów, ale myślami wciąż był w salonie, gdzie czekał na nich Harry.  
Posłuszny, uległy i całkowicie zdany na ich łaskę.   
— Hej, Tommo, mogę cię o coś zapytać?  
Louis urwał w pół słowa i spojrzał na niego.  
— W sensie, że o co?  
— Dlaczego to robicie? — zapytał Liam; upił kolejny łyk piwa i strzepał popiół przez balkon. — Co wam to daje?  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— A co daje to tobie i Sophii? — odpowiedział pytaniem.  
Liam wzruszył ramieniem, zaciągając się. Filtr rozgrzał się, przypalając mu lekko palce, ale zignorował to.  
— Poza zajebistym seksem? — mruknął. — Nie wiem, o co pytam, tak w zasadzie. Po prostu patrząc na was mam wrażenie, że chodzi tutaj o coś więcej niż sprzedanie komuś paru klapsów i nazwanie niegrzeczną dziewczynką, i chciałbym… ja wiem, zrozumieć to lepiej.  
Liam unikał patrzenia na Louisa, wpatrując się zamiast tego w żar spalającego się papierosa. Czuł jednak, że przyjaciel przygląda mu się uważnie.  
— Jeśli chcesz poznać _to_ lepiej, powinieneś poczekać z tym pytaniem dopóki Harry nie będzie w stanie również ci na nie odpowiedzieć — powiedział w końcu Louis nieco ostrym tonem. — Nie mam zamiaru dawać ci żadnych wskazówek, bazując na naszych doświadczeniach, bez jego zgody.  
Liam zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na Louisa.  
— Nie chcę niczego takiego — odparł.   
Niall odchrząknął, ściągając na siebie ich uwagę.  
— Wydaje mi się, że Li pyta raczej o sam powód, a nie o jakieś rady — oznajmił, unosząc na Liama brew, który kiwnął raz głową. — Sam chciałbym go poznać, prawdę mówiąc.  
Louis przez chwilę przeskakiwał pomiędzy nimi wzrokiem, aż w końcu westchnął i oparł się o balustradę. Wyciągnął z paczki kolejnego szluga i włożył go pomiędzy wargi, zapalając.  
— Chodzi o wyciszenie się, tak myślę — odezwał się w końcu. — Zamianę ról. Czasami Harry zaczyna pękać pod całą presją jaka na nim spoczywa i chce tylko, żeby dla odmiany to nim ktoś się zajął; żeby nie musiał myśleć o tym całym syfie — umilkł, a potem kontynuował ściszonym głosem: — Ja czasami mam wrażenie, że nie mam nad niczym kontroli. — Zaciągnął się mocno; Liam kątem oka zauważył, że druga dłoń chłopaka była zaciśnięta w pięść. — Harry oddaje mi kontrolę nad sobą; ufa mi. Pokazuje mi, że jestem coś warty, że potrafię sprawić, że koniec końców chodzi w tym wszystkim tylko o nas i że to my jesteśmy dla siebie najważniejsi. — Spojrzał na Liama. — Satysfakcjonuje cię taka odpowiedź?  
Liam kiwnął głową i ścisnął ramię Louisa, potrząsając nim lekko.  
Gdy Louis skończył palić, zgasił papierosa w stojącej na poręczy popielniczce, i kiwnął na nich, odwracając się w stronę drzwi balkonowych. Niall i Liam bez słowa ruszyli za nim i po chwili — która zdawała się śmiesznie ciągnąć w nieskończoność, biorąc pod uwagę, że musieli zejść tylko piętro niżej — znajdowali się w salonie.  
Harry nadal klęczał w tym samym miejscu i nadal trzymał na dłoni tę cholerną butelkę piwa, chociaż Liam od razu zauważył, że mięśnie pleców i ramion chłopaka są napięte, a wyciągnięta ręka drży lekko.  
Zajęli swoje miejsca na kanapie, podczas gdy Louis podszedł do fotela. Usiadł na nim i zabrał od Harry’ego butelkę, drugą ręką ocierając wilgoć z jego dłoni.  
— Dziękuje, skarbie — powiedział miękko; złapał brodę Harry’ego i uniósł jego głowę. — Chcesz usiąść na moich kolanach? — zapytał.  
Harry pokiwał głową, poruszając lekko ramionami. Louis poklepał swoje kolana i chłopak podniósł się powoli. Przez chwilę stał przy fotelu, jakby nie wiedział, czego dokładnie Louis od niego oczekuje.  
— Plecami do mnie — powiedział w końcu chłopak, złączając nieco nogi i odstawiając swoje piwo na podłogę obok fotela.  
Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem, opierając się o jego klatkę piersiową. Liam obserwował, jak Harry wzdycha lekko, kładąc głowę na ramieniu Louisa.  
Powinno to wyglądać zabawnie, pomyślał nagle. Harry był od Louisa większy, mocniej zbudowany; powinien nad nim górować, ale efekt był zupełnie inny. Kiedy Louis objął Harry’ego w pasie, kładąc dłoń na napiętym brzuchu, Harry drgnął i jakby skulił się, lgnąc jednocześnie do dotyku.  
W telewizji nadal leciała transmisja meczu, ale Liam nie potrafił odwrócić od dwójki chłopców wzroku. Podświadomie czuł, że Niall ma podobny problem.  
Louis przycisnął do szyi Harry’ego szybki pocałunek, a potem wymruczał do jego ucha:  
— Chcesz, żebym cię przy nich dotknął, kochanie?  
Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze przez nos, a potem kiwnął raz głową, prężąc się nieco pod przesuwającą się po jego brzuchu dłonią. Louis zatrzymał ją dopiero wtedy, gdy sięgnął prawego sutka chłopaka. Przez chwilę zataczał na nim kółka palcami, a potem ścisnął twardą grudkę pomiędzy kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, ciągnąc za nią.  
— Gdzie mam cię dotknąć? — zapytał Louis, nie przestając szczypać sutka Harry’ego. — Tutaj? A może tutaj. — Zaczął ponownie sunąć dłonią w dół; zatrzymał ją przy gumce bokserek i Liam nieświadomie wstrzymał oddech. — Powiedz mi, skarbie.  
Harry tylko jęknął i zaczął zataczać biodrami kółka, ocierając się tyłkiem o krocze Louisa. Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi.  
— Aż tak? — mruknął. — Przecież pieprzyłem cię zanim przyszli do nas goście.  
Liam uznał, że Niall wybrał zajebiście zły moment na sięgnięcie po swoje piwo. Słysząc słowa Louisa, dłoń chłopaka drgnęła, trącając butelkę, i napiętą atmosferę salonu przerwał stukot uderzającego o drewniany blat szkła. Niall zaklął pod nosem i podniósł ją, ale trochę piwa i tak zdążyło się ulać.   
Louis ponownie się zaśmiał i Liam skierował wzrok na fotel.  
— Widzisz, jak ich rozpraszasz? — wymruczał chłopak. — Jesteś taki grzeszny, skarbie, taki zdesperowany. — Nacisnął na plecy Harry’ego i ten pochylił się do przodu, automatycznie łapiąc za swoje łydki. Louis zgiął palce, drapiąc mocno blade plecy. Nawet ze swojej pozycji Liam mógł dostrzec czerwone ślady po paznokciach. — Chciałbyś pokazać naszym chłopcom, jak ładnie potrafisz mnie ujeżdżać? Nie musiałbym cię nawet przygotować. — Położył dłoń na tyłku chłopaka i wcisnął kciuk w szczelinę pomiędzy pośladkami, zaczynając pocierać jego wejście przez materiał. — Jesteś już cudownie rozciągnięty; musiałbyś tylko mnie possać, żeby mnie nawilżyć.  
Serce Liama pędziło jak oszalałe; mimo że wcześniej zakładał jakiś milion różnych scenariuszy, nic nie przygotowało go na zobaczenie tego wszystkiego na żywo. Tego, jak Harry zwiesza głowę pomiędzy własne nogi; tego, jak ociera się o krocze Louisa i tego, jak przygryza mocno dolną wargę, żeby nie jęczeć w głos.  
— Harry? — zapytał Louis, nie przestając poruszać kciukiem. Uniósł nagle dłoń i uderzył jej wierzchem w lewy pośladek chłopaka. — Powiedz mi, czego chcesz.  
— Ujeżdżać — sapnął chłopak, unosząc nieco biodra, gdy Louis uderzył go po raz kolejny. — Chcę cię ujeżdżać, proszę, _Lou._  
Louis zamruczał, a potem położył obie dłonie na biodrach Harry’ego, zaczynając samemu nimi poruszać. Chłopak poddał mu się biernie, zwieszając głowę jeszcze niżej.  
Liam był tak skupiony na tym, jak wypychający dresowy materiał kutas Louisa przyciska się do cienkich bokserek Harry’ego, że nie usłyszał, jak starszy chłopak woła jego imię. Dopiero kiedy ten warknął: _yo, Payno, ogarnij się, do kurwy nędzy_ zdołał oderwać od tego wzrok. Zamrugał kilka razy, a potem spojrzał Louisowi w oczy.  
— O co chodzi? — zapytał.  
— Bądź tak miły i skocz na górę po lubrykant. — Louis uniósł górną wargę, sapiąc cicho, i znów skupił się na poruszaniu Harrym. — Stoi na szafce nocnej po prawej stronie łóżka.  
Liam wstał, czując się zarówno otępiałym, jak i nabuzowanym do granic możliwości. Z tej pozycji miał jeszcze lepszy widok. Louis uśmiechnął się krzywo i odsunął od siebie na moment Harry’ego, żeby móc wyciągnąć kutasa ze swoich spodni. Potem ściągnął bokserki chłopaka, przyciskając go do siebie na moment.  
— Zdejmij je, skarbie — powiedział.  
Harry posłusznie zrzucił z siebie bieliznę i Louis pchnął go w przód, ale tym razem zamiast dotykać jego tyłka ręką, wcisnął swojego penisa w szczelinę pomiędzy pośladkami i zaczął unosić biodra Harry’ego. Teraz znajdowali się skóra przy skórze. Liam widział rozciągnięte wejście chłopaka i słyszał, jak ten skamle za każdym razem, gdy muska je główka kutasa.  
— Ruszysz się, kurwa, w końcu, czy nie, Payno?   
Liam drgnął. Potrząsnął głową i bez słowa wyszedł z salonu, nie oglądając się za siebie, mimo że wszystko w nim krzyczało w proteście; nie chciał przegapić żadnej sekundy. Wbiegł po schodach, kierując się prosto do głównej — największej — sypialni.  
Chwycił stojącą na stoliku butelkę, upewniając się, że to na pewno odpowiednia. Louis chyba by go zabił, gdyby Liam podał mu jakiś krem do rąk.   
Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami salonu na sekundę. Poprawił się w spodniach, przełykając jęk nawet na tak lekkie tarcie, a potem wszedł do środka. I stanął w progu, otwierając usta w szoku, gdy wpatrywał się w rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.  
Harry nie siedział już na Louisie okrakiem, ocierając się o niego. Teraz klęczał pomiędzy rozszerzonymi nogami chłopaka, z jego penisem w swoich ustach, i obciągał mu tak, jakby zależało od tego jego życie.   
Louis odchylił głowę na fotelu i spojrzał na Liama, unosząc brew.  
— Przyniosłeś co trzeba? — zapytał lekko zdyszanym głosem.  
Liam kiwnął głową, nie ruszając się jeszcze przez moment z miejsca, aż w końcu jego mózg wysłał odpowiednie polecenie do nóg. Podszedł powoli do fotela i wyciągnął dłoń, podając Louisowi butelkę. Chciał od razu ponownie usiąść na kanapie, ale wtedy jego wzrok padł na twarz Harry’ego, i jego umysł ponownie się wyłączył.  
Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy, usta wilgotne i zaczerwienione; kilka kosmyków wysunęło się z kucyka i przykleiło do spoconego czoła. Poruszał równo głową, obejmując penisa dłonią przy podstawie.  
Liam drgnął, gdy Louis złapał go nagle za nadgarstek i pociągnął w dół, bez słów każąc mu usiąść na podłokietniku fotela.  
— Widzisz, jaki cudowny jest? — zapytał. Harry jęknął, ale nie otworzył oczu; zassał tylko mocniej policzki i biodra Louisa szarpnęły się w górę. — Spójrz na nas, skarbie.  
Dopiero wtedy chłopak uchylił powieki. Zamrugał kilka razy, skupiając spojrzenie najpierw na Louisie, a dopiero potem przenosząc je na Liama, który zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Blade policzki Harry’ego pokrył gorący rumieniec.  
— Zabierz rękę — rzucił Louis i Harry natychmiast wykonał polecenie, nie wysuwając jednak penisa ze swoich ust.  
Louis objął jego policzek dłonią, a potem wsunął kciuk do ust Harry’ego, rozszerzając je jeszcze mocniej. Zaczął poruszać biodrami, pieprząc delikatnie gardło chłopaka. Liam poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco i ze wstydem zdał sobie sprawę, że bokserki ma mokre od sączącego się pierwszymi kroplami spermy kutasa. Już dawno nie był taki podniecony; nie wiedział, gdzie ma podziać wzrok, ponieważ Harry _nie przestawał patrzeć mu w oczy._  
Louis wcisnął butelkę pomiędzy siebie a fotel i położył wolną już dłoń na drugim policzku chłopaka, rozszerzając usta w podobny sposób z lewej strony. Harry zaskamlał, jakby bycie użytym w ten sposób sprawiało mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność, i przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, wpatrując się w chłopaka z jebanym urzeczeniem.  
— Jesteś taki cudowny, kochanie — wymruczał Louis; jego ton był łagodny i kompletnie kontrastował z coraz gwałtowniejszymi ruchami bioder.   
Po brodzie Harry’ego spływała ślina, a oczy zaszkliły się łzami. Nagle Louis odsunął go od siebie i Harry wypuścił jego penisa z ust z sapnięciem. Zdążył jeszcze wciągnąć gwałtownie powietrze, zanim Louis go pocałował. Wsunął język do jego ust i całe ciało Liama zadrżało, gdy od razu pomyślał o tym, jak Harry musiał teraz smakować.  
Wstał i na drżących nogach ruszył w stronę kanapy, przy której spotkał go kolejny szok. Najwyraźniej Niall miał już dość męczenia się z własną erekcją uwięzioną w ciasnych spodniach, ponieważ teraz były rozpięte, a jego twardy kutas znajdował się na widoku. Niall dotykał się, poruszając po nim leniwie ręką, zginając ją nieco przy główce. Drugą ręką ciągnął za napięte jądra.   
Liam oblizał usta, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że ten smak zna i że kurewsko za nim tęskni. Nie wiedział, co go opętało, kiedy opadał na kanapę obok Nialla i odsuwał jego dłoń. Przysunął ją do swoich ust i polizał, zbierając krople spermy. Usłyszał twarde przekleństwo, ale jedyne, na czym był w stanie się skupić, to ten pierdolony smak, i ciężki zapach ich seksu oraz podniecenia.  
Puścił bladą dłoń, ale Niall nie zabrał jej, wpatrując się tylko w Liama rozszerzonymi oczami.   
Obaj drgnęli, gdy ciszę przeciął głos Louisa.  
— Spójrz, kochanie, wygląda na to, że o nas zapomnieli.  
Odwrócili się w kierunku pozostałej dwójki. Harry wpatrywał się w nich zamglonym spojrzeniem, a na ustach Louisa widniał krzywy uśmieszek. Przycisnął pocałunek do policzka chłopaka.  
— Musisz im pokazać, skarbie — wymruczał mu do ucha. — Musisz im pokazać, kto tutaj jest najważniejszy. — Harry jęknął i spojrzał na Louisa, który uśmiechnął się do niego. — Ponieważ — zaczął i urwał, milcząc przez moment; Liam sapnął w głos, gdy chłopak uderzył Harry’ego w twarz, cmokając z dezaprobatą. — Ponieważ wychodzi na to, że zbyt słabo się starasz, Harry. — Louis ścisnął go mocno za brodę, a Harry zajęczał w odpowiedzi, nadstawiając policzek.  
I to był pierwszy raz, kiedy Liam dostrzegł widoczną zmianę w postawie Louisa. Widział moment, w którym chłopak przestawia się na tryb, gdzie nie chodzi tylko o nagradzanie Harry’ego, ale i wymierzanie kar.  
— Myślisz, że zasłużyłeś na to, żeby móc mnie ujeżdżać? — zapytał Louis.  
Harry otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale przerwały mu głośne wibracje telefonu. Chłopak drgnął, zaskoczony — podobnie zresztą, jak sam Liam — i zerknął na urządzenie leżące na stole. Potem ponownie przeniósł wzrok na Louisa, który zmarszczył brwi; sekundę później uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
— Przynieś mi go — powiedział do Harry’ego, a potem oparł się wygodniej na fotelu.  
Harry przeskakiwał wzrokiem pomiędzy chłopakiem a telefonem; przesunął dłońmi po własnych udach i wykonał ruch, jakby chciał wstać.  
Dłoń Louisa zacisnęła się na tyle karku Harry’ego tak szybko, że Liam musiał potrząsnąć głową, żeby dokładnie zrozumieć, co się stało.  
— Chyba sobie żartujesz — powiedział Louis miękko.  
Harry spuścił głowę, a potem bez słowa ruszył na _kolanach._  
Liam dosłownie czuł, jak wybucha mu mózg. Wszystkie odczucia, wszystkie bezbożne myśli, jakie kiedykolwiek przeszły mu przez głowę, straciły w tym momencie całą swoją grzeszną wartość. Jego kutas drgnął w ciasnych spodniach i Liam przegrał; poniósł całkowitą porażkę. Płonął i nie był pewien, czy tym razem odrodzi się ponownie z popiołów.  
Osunął się na kanapie i rozpiął spodnie. Opuścił je nieco i wyciągnął swojego penisa, przełykając jęk. Nie chciał przerywać tej dziwnie hipnotyzującej chwili.  
Jedyne, o czym mógł myśleć, to fakt, że Harry bez zawahania wiedział o co Louisowi chodziło. Znaczyło to, że nie był to pierwszy raz, i umysł Liama ponownie eksplodował, rozsyłając iskry prosto do erekcji, która drgnęła pod jego luźnym chwytem.  
Wpatrywał się w zaokrąglony tyłek chłopaka — to, jak kręcił nim, gdy powoli przesuwał się na rękach i kolanach w stronę stolika, a gdy zniknął za nim, Liam musiał siłą powstrzymać się, żeby nie odsunąć mebla i nadal móc wszystko doskonale widzieć.  
Na jego udzie zacisnęła się gorąca dłoń, ale Liam nawet nie drgnął, patrząc tylko, jak Harry chwyta telefon w dłoń — który przestał już wibrować — i odwraca się, czołgając się z powrotem do Louisa.  
Jego twardy penis obijał mu się o brzuch przy każdym ruchu i Liam dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, jak _duży_ był kutas Harry’ego. Teraz czerwony i nabrzmiały, jakby chłopak powstrzymywał się przed dojściem samą siłą woli.  
Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, co już dzisiaj się wydarzyło, Liam nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby właśnie tak było.  
Harry zatrzymał się przed fotelem i przysiadł na piętach, wyciągając przed siebie rękę z telefonem. Louis zacmokał i pokręcił głową, ale i tak wziął od niego iPhone’a.  
— Długo ci to zajęło, Harry — powiedział chłodno i spuścił wzrok na ekran, odblokowując go.   
Liam spodziewał się, że Louis raczej podziękuje Harry’emu, nagrodzi go chociaż szybkim dotykiem, i ta zimna ignorancja nieco go zaskoczyła. Widział, jak Harry zwiesza głowę, składając dłonie na kolanach.  
Liam patrzył na jednego ze swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i wyobrażał sobie obrożę zaciśniętą na bladej, smukłej szyi. Pomyślał o smyczach, pejczach, kajdankach i wysunął dłoń w bok, zanim zdołał się powstrzymać; zacisnął ją na penisie Nialla. Musiał wygonić z głowy te dzikie obrazy — przerażały go, nie wiedział, czy chce zagłębiać się w nie dalej — i strzepanie komuś wydawało mu się tak samo dobrym sposobem na odwrócenie własnej uwagi, jak cokolwiek innego.  
Niall szarpnął biodrami i Liam usłyszał, jak chłopak zaczyna oddychać szybko przez nos. Ręka Liama nie została jednak odtrącona, więc zacisnął ją, przesuwając nią w górę i w dół trzonu. Po chwili na jego własnym kutasie zacisnęła się inna dłoń i Liam musiał przygryźć wnętrze policzka, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Dwóch pseudo-hetero facetów obciągających sobie nawzajem. Mogliby zostać gwiazdami pornhuba.  
Louis wpatrywał się w swój telefon, najwyraźniej całkowicie pochłonięty pisaniem smsa, podczas gdy Harry nadal przed nim klęczał. Nagle chłopak poprawił swoją pozycję, rozszerzając nieco nogi; rozplątał ręce i położył je płasko na udach. Kiedy Louis nadal nie zwracał na niego uwagi, Harry uniósł jedną i musnął opuszkami palców nabrzmiałą główkę swojego kutasa.  
Ton głosu Louisa sprawił, że Liam zadrżał mimowolnie, więc nie chciał nawet myśleć, co czuł w tym momencie Harry.  
— Co ty wyrabiasz? — zapytał chłopak ostro; przestał pisać, chociaż telefon nadal trzymał w dłoni, i spoglądał teraz na Harry’ego z rozdrażnieniem i czymś, co mogło przypominać rozbawienie. — Próbujesz mnie zdenerwować?  
Harry natychmiast ponownie splótł palce dłoni i pokręcił głową, patrząc na Louisa.  
— To dziwne — parsknął; wystukał coś szybko i odłożył iPhone’a na poręcz fotela. Podsunął się, siadając na brzegu mebla. — W takim razie co próbowałeś zrobić, Harry? — zapytał, łapiąc mocno za jego nabrzmiałego penisa.  
Liam nie miał pojęcia, gdzie powinien patrzeć; na opaloną dłoń starszego chłopaka, czy na twarz Harry’ego, który przygryzł dolną wargę, rozszerzając nozdrza. Liam spróbował skupić się na wszystkim na raz, mając nadzieję, że nie dostanie od tego oczopląsu.   
— Próbowałeś dojść bez pozwolenia? — zapytał Louis; zaczął pieścić Harry’ego dłonią, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.  
Chłopak pokręcił głową, nadal wyraźnie próbując nie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku.  
Louis sapnął w teatralnym oburzeniu.  
— A teraz na dodatek kłamiesz? — Przesunął kciukiem po główce penisa, a potem zadrapał wrażliwą skórę paznokciem, i Harry zaskamlał, wyrzucając biodra w górę. — _Nie._ — Louis odsunął się, ale biodra Harry’ego nie przestały się poruszać, szukając utraconego kontaktu. Louis zignorował te nieme prośby i jedynie ponownie odsunął się na fotelu, chowając swojego penisa na powrót w spodniach. Wcisnął Harry’emu butelkę lubrykantu do rąk. — Przygotuj się — rzucił krótko, zakładając nogę na nogę. — Odwróć się tyłem do chłopców i daj z siebie wszystko, kochanie.  
A potem, jak gdyby nigdy nic, podniósł telefon. Wystukał coś na ekranie i przystawił urządzenie do ucha.  
— Na co czekasz? — zwrócił się do Harry’ego; spojrzał na Liama i Nialla, unosząc brwi na ich sesję wzajemnej masturbacji. — Nasi goście czekają. — Wyprostował się lekko, przyciskając telefon mocniej do ucha. — Yo, Stan, pewnie, że mogę gadać.  
Harry odwrócił się i Liam usłyszał dźwięk otwieranej butelki. Po chwili chłopak sięgnął dłonią w tył i wsunął w siebie od razu dwa palce, unosząc się odrobinę na klęczkach.   
Mokre, charakterystyczne odgłosy z dziwną łatwością przebijały się przez głos Louisa, który jak gdyby nic dyskutował o lecącym w telewizji meczu. Liam widział jednak, że głodne spojrzenie chłopaka było utkwione w tyłku Harry’ego.  
Harry pieprzył się wytrwale, po kilku ruchach dodając trzeci palec. Spuścił głowę; mięśnie jego pleców były napięte, a z ust co chwilę wydobywały się lekkie sapnięcia. Zadrżał gwałtownie, a potem zniżył się, przestając poruszać palcami. Zaczął zataczać kółka biodrami i Liam nie miał pojęcia, jak chłopak wytrzymuje tak niewygodną pozycję. Nadgarstek musiał piec go okropnie; ciało Harry’ego ponownie zadrżało i chłopak jęknął w głos, odwracając głowę w stronę Louisa.  
Chłopak jakby tylko na to czekał. Nie przestając mówić o jakimś chujowym bramkarzu, wychylił się i nacisnął na plecy Harry’ego, zmuszając go do ustawienia się na czworakach. Ruch sprawił, że Harry wysunął z siebie palce i Louis wykorzystał okazję, zastępując je własnymi.  
— Mm — zamruczał. — Daj spokój, stary, każdy jeden trafiłby… — Wcisnął palce głęboko w tyłek Harry’ego, zaczynając pocierać coś w jego wnętrzu, sądząc po tym, jak biodra chłopaka szarpnęły się. — …bez problemu.  
Louis ścisnął telefon pomiędzy uchem a ramieniem, i klepnął Harry’ego w pośladek. Chłopak natychmiast zaczął poruszać biodrami, pieprząc się teraz na palcach Louisa.  
Widok był niesamowity. Liam z tego wszystkiego zapomniał o swoim własnym podnieceniu, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że od kilku minut wraz z Niallem siedzą bez ruchu — nadal jednak trzymając się za swoje penisy — i wpatrują się z urzeczeniem w scenę przed nimi.  
Byłoby to całkiem zabawne, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak kurewsko gorąca.  
— Słuchaj, stary — rzucił nagle Louis. — Muszę kończyć, zgadamy się później.  
Nie czekając na odpowiedź przyjaciela, rozłączył się i niedbale odrzucił telefon na podłogę. Klęknął przy Harrym, nie przestając go jednak pieprzyć, i wolną dłonią przesunął delikatnie po jego plecach.  
— Idzie ci wspaniale, kochanie — powiedział miękko. — Jesteś taki cudowny, prawda, chłopcy?  
Niall i Liam drgnęli, zaskoczeni tym nagłym zwróceniem na nich uwagi.  
— Najlepszy — sapnął Niall niskim głosem.  
— Tak, Harry — dodał Liam szybko. — Kurewsko gorący.  
Harry jęknął, chowając twarz w ramionach.  
Louis wysunął z niego palce i pomógł Harry’emu wstać. Usiadł na fotelu i przyciągnął go na swoje kolana.  
Objął twarz chłopaka dłońmi.  
— Spójrz mi w oczy, kochanie — powiedział; zaczekał, aż Harry wykona polecenie, zanim kontynuował. — Będę cię teraz pieprzył, a później może pozwolę ci dojść. — Przysunął usta do ucha Harry’ego i wymruczał tak cicho, że Liam prawie go nie usłyszał. — Chyba że chcesz, żeby chłopcy ci w tym pomogli. — Ciało Harry’ego przestało drżeć; chłopak zacisnął dłoń na ręce znajdującej się na jego policzku, szarpiąc odmownie głową, i Louis spoważniał. — O co chodzi, kochanie? Powiedz mi.  
Oddech Harry’ego był szybki i urywany.  
— Żółty — sapnął nagle i Louis zabrał dłonie z jego twarzy, prostując się. — Żółty, tylko ty, Lou, proszę, tylko ty.  
Louis zamruczał uspokajająco i wychylił się, całując Harry’ego mocno, powoli. Nie przestawał głaskać ciała nad sobą, dopóki Harry nie przestał się trząść i nie rozluźnił się.  
Liam odwrócił wzrok, dziwnie zawstydzony. Podświadomie czuł, że nie powinien być świadkiem tej jednej sceny; nie powinien widzieć Harry’ego w aż takim bezbronnym stanie, ale teraz nie było już odwrotu. Nawet jeśli dopiero zbyt późno zdał sobie sprawę, że taka intymność nie powinna mieć żadnych świadków.  
— Tylko ja, skarbie — usłyszał i zacisnął mocno powieki, próbując zablokować wszystkie swoje zmysły. — Tylko my, nieważne co.  
Poczuł, jak Niall przyciska się do niego mocniej. Liam również przysunął się bliżej, lgnąc do ciepła drugiego ciała. Wiedział, że będzie musiał się uporać z tym później, ale koniec końców był tylko człowiekiem; dlatego otworzył oczy i spojrzał na parę na fotelu.  
Wybrał doskonały moment, żeby na zawsze już zapamiętać chwilę gdy Louis wsuwa się w ciało Harry’ego i nie zatrzymuje się, dopóki biodra chłopaka nie dotknęły jego ud.  
To, jak wyglądają jego oczy, kiedy wpatruje się w Harry’ego, jakby ten był ósmym cudem świata, a potem przyciąga go do lekkiego pocałunku i zaczyna poruszać uległym ciałem nad sobą.  
Zmysły i uczucia Liama wirowały, nie mogąc skupić się na jednej rzeczy. Wszystko nadal było kurewsko gorące, ale nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że to powinno już się skończyć; lekkie załamanie Harry’ego otworzyło w jego sercu lukę i Liam nie potrafił powstrzymać drapiących myśli.   
Pełnych zazdrości (miękkość w ich dotyku), goryczy (uwielbienie w ich głosach) i irytacji (czułość w ich spojrzeniach).  
Tylko oni, w rzeczy, kurwa, samej.  
Ciepły oddech Nialla owiał nagle jego szyję.  
— Słyszę, jak myślisz — wyszeptał chłopak, zaciskając jednocześnie dłoń na jego penisie. — _Przestań_ , chociaż teraz.  
Liam kiwnął głową z dziwną determinacją, próbując skupić się na tym przyjemniejszym aspekcie całej tej sytuacji. Na męskiej dłoni na jego penisie; dłoni, która ruszała się w rytmie pchnięć Louisa, jak zrozumiał nagle Liam. Jęknął, wyrzucając biodra w górę.  
Przez chwilę w salonie słychać było ciche sapnięcia pary na kanapie, wysokie jęki Harry’ego i mamrotanie Louisa, ale spośród tego wszystkiego najgłośniej przebijał się dźwięk uderzającej o siebie skóry, kiedy Harry podskakiwał na kutasie w sobie, z każdą sekundą poruszając się coraz szybciej.  
— Jesteś wspaniały, kochanie — stęknął Louis, napotykając Harry’ego w połowie. — Chciałbyś dojść, skarbie?   
— _Proszę_ — jęknął chłopak, opadając odrobinę w przód. Położył dłonie na ramionach Louisa; jego tyłek trząsł się cały.  
Louis wbił nagle palce w bladą skórę i przyciągnął Harry’ego w dół, nie pozwalając mu unieść się w górę. Mimo że mocno przygryzał dolną wargę, z jego ust i tak wydobywały się pojedyncze jęknięcia.  
Liam zacisnął mocno dłoń na penisie Nialla, wyrywając tym podobny jęk z jego ust, gdy zrozumiał, że chłopak właśnie doszedł, spuszczając się w ciasny tyłek Harry’ego. Louis nie wysunął się od razu, dysząc.  
Harry jęknął i spróbował go pocałować.  
— Nasi goście mają pierwszeństwo, skarbie — powiedział. — Chciałbyś to zobaczyć?  
W odpowiedzi Harry jęknął ponownie i zerknął za siebie, a potem pokiwał głową. Louis wysunął się z niego delikatnie, pomagając mu się obrócić na swoich kolanach. Harry usiadł na nim okrakiem; jego erekcja była teraz jeszcze bardziej nabrzmiała niż wcześniej. Liama bolała sama myśl o powstrzymywaniu orgazmu w takich chwilach i nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry jeszcze nie doszedł.  
— Widzisz, jacy są twardzi, kochanie? — powiedział cicho Louis, przesuwając opuszkami palców po wytatuowanym motylu na brzuchu Harry’ego. — To wszystko dzięki tobie, byłeś taki cudowny. — Louis posłał im znaczące spojrzenie, nie przestając mamrotać pochwał do ucha chłopaka. — Za chwilę dojdą i będą mogli myśleć tylko o tobie, kochanie, podoba ci się ta myśl?  
Harry pokiwał szybko głową, oddychając płytko.  
Liam zaczął wiercić się pod tym urzeczonym spojrzeniem i wiedząc, że tego się od niego oczekuje, zaczął obciągać penisa Nialla dłonią szybkimi, ostrymi ruchami.  
Blondyn zaklął, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się tak nagłego obrotu sytuacji, ale szybko odwzajemnił przysługę.  
Orgazm Liama zaskoczył go do tego stopnia, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Jedyne, czego był świadom, to wpatrzony w niego Harry, i ciepła sperma na jego dłoni, gdy Niall spuszczał się, nie przestając kląć pod nosem.  
— Widzisz, kochanie? — usłyszał. — To wszystko twoja zasługa, skarbie, byłeś taki cudowny.  
Liam spojrzał na nich; zacisnął mocno powieki, kiedy Harry wyprężył się na kolanach Louisa, przestając w końcu powstrzymywać wszystkie swoje jęki.

* * *

Jego serce wróciło do normalnego rytmu dopiero kilka godzin później, kiedy leżał w swoim pokoju, wpatrując się w ciemny sufit.  
Po całej akcji Harry praktycznie rozpuścił się na kolanach Louisa, nie schodząc z nich przez prawie kwadrans. Sam Louis mruczał mu cały czas do ucha jakieś słodkie pochwały, podczas gdy Liam i Niall nieco nieporadnie i niezręcznie próbowali się oczyścić.  
Gdy Harry w końcu doszedł do siebie na tyle, że mógł chociaż pomachać im na dobranoc, Louis pomógł mu wstać i owinął koc wokół jego bioder. Posadził go na fotelu, pogłaskał po włosach i wymruczał coś do ucha, zanim zwrócił się do nich.  
— Stąd już sam wszystko ogarnę — powiedział; stał przed Harrym w nieco obronnej pozie, rozszerzając nogi i zakładając ramiona na biodrach, jakby nieświadomie próbował zasłonić go własnym ciałem. — Wiecie, gdzie są wasze pokoje, co nie?  
Kiwnęli głowami. Liam otworzył usta, żeby zapytać, czy wszystko w porządku, ale zaraz je zamknął, kręcąc głową.   
Był też pewien, że Louis ukręciłby im łby, gdyby chociaż spróbowali dotknąć Harry’ego, więc jedynie pożegnali się krótkim dobranoc, i rozeszli się do swoich pokoi.  
Liam wziął szybki prysznic, z ulgą naciągając na siebie same bokserki, i przed położeniem się wysłał do Sophii wiadomość.  
( _Fajnie było_ wysłał, _nie zrobiłem nic, czego sama byś nie zrobiła_. Odpisała po kilku sekundach, jakby przez cały wieczór siedziała z telefonem w dłoni, czekając: _Opowiesz mi wszystko?_ Wpatrywał się w wiadomość przez krótką chwilę; nie, pomyślał, nie opowie jej wszystkiego. Nie powie jej, że się myliła, ponieważ Liam nie czuł zdezorientowania, jeśli chodziło o jego własne uczucia. Wbrew pozorom, traktował swoich chłopców jak braci. Nawet… nawet Zayna. Nie było tutaj miejsca na żadne kryzysy, bo w jego głowie wszystko było zbyt porządnie poukładane; w popieprzony i pokręcony sposób, ale biorąc pod uwagę ich życie i doświadczenia, Liam nie wyobrażał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek mogło być inaczej. On, Niall, Zayn oraz HarryiLouis.   
Niektórych rzeczy nie da się wyjaśnić; niektóre rzeczy wie tylko ich piątka.  
 _Tak_ odpisał w końcu. _Opowiem ci wszystko xx_.)  
Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się szybko zasnąć, ale jak się okazało, grubo się pomylił. Według jego telefonu dochodziła trzecia nad ranem, a on nadal nie zmrużył oka. Rozważał właśnie wstanie i zrobienie kilku serii brzuszków, kiedy drzwi sypialni otworzyły się.  
Niall podszedł od razu do jego łóżka i bezpardonowo wpakował się pod przykrycia, przysuwając się do Liama. Bez słowa obrócił się na bok, plecami do niego, i Liam natychmiast przycisnął się do chłopaka, wsuwając nogi w zagłębienie kościstych kolan.  
Przerzucił rękę przez brzuch Nialla i wsunął nos w wilgotne jeszcze włosy.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Myślał o iskrzących pragnieniach, wiecznym ogniu i braterstwie, które łączyło coś więcej niż więzy krwi.  
Zanim się obejrzał, spał już głębokim snem.

**KONIEC**


End file.
